The Cold Winter
by Leto's girl
Summary: Bucky has a warrant out for his arrest and doesn't know who else to turn to other than Zemo...


The Cold Winter:

Steve's POV:I was sitting in a hard chair waiting and hoping that he would wake up and not have any trauma because according to the doctor there might some amnesia or even brain damage and if that happened i know I wouldn't be able to live with myself,I laid my head back and prayed that he would indeed wake up.

3 Days Earlier

Bucky's POV:I was walking down the halls of Shield I had been asked to go to the conference room,that Nick Fury had wanted to see me I didn't know why or what this was about and that's what scared me the most.I didn't like not knowing.

Fury's POV:I was standing in the conference room waiting when the door opened I turned and I saw Barnes and I informed him that I had a mission for him,he just nodded his head and walked out I turned back to the computer and told Agent Coulson to put a warrant out for Barnes arrest.

Bucky's POV:One minute I was being told that I was needed for a mission and the next I was running from Shield who was chasing me with guns I had nowhere that I could go and the only person I could think to turn to at this point was someone who I didn't want to ever see again,I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe,and knew what I had to go and proceed to the person who I never wanted to see again.

Zemo's POV:I was sitting at my desk when the door opened I glanced up and was completely shocked at who I saw standing in the doorway,when I looked up I saw James 'Bucky' Barnes,I shook my head stood up and told him to come in at which point he did closing the door behind.

Bucky's POV:I walked into the room and closed the door,turned and looked at Zemo,closed my eyes and took a breath before speaking,I opened my eyes and looked Zemo straight in his eyes and told him that I needed his just smirked.

Zemos' POV:So you left telling me that you'd be better off without me than with me,and now you're standing here telling me that you need my help,talk about irony.

Bucky's POV:Look Zemo I know that we didn't part on the best terms but however right now I'm asking you,no I begging you for your help right now,I have a warrant out for my arrest for something that I didn't do,please tell me what I need to do and I'll do it,I need your help Zemo please.

Zemos POV:Okay Bucky if you want something from me,then I'm going to have to take something from you.

Bucky's POV:I sighed and asked Zemo what he could possibly want from smirked again and I knew that I was in trouble.

Steve's POV:I was walking down the hall to get to the conference room I was seething with anger that Fury would go as far as to put a warrant out for Bucky's arrest.I stormed into the conference room and demanded to know why Fury had put a warrant out for Bucky's arrest.

Fury's POV:I sighed and turned to look at Steve and told him that it was important,because we needed to get Zemo out of hiding and since Barnes' was the only one who was able to get close to Zemo.

Steve's POV:I sighed again and sat down in one of the chairs telling Fury that he was crazy for even trying to attempt something so stupid but,in the back of my mind that this might work but I didn't want Bucky to get hurt and I knew that I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to Bucky and I could have prevented it.

Bucky's POV:I was walking through the woods looking for my target when I saw my target 'Iron Man' I took my gun out and fired at him but he managed to get away from me and I knew that I was screwed because Zemo would not be pleased with me.

Zemos' POV:I was sitting at my desk going through some of my case files for Hydra the targets when Barnes opened the door I looked at him and asked him how the mission went.

Bucky's POV:I closed my eyes and told him that Tony had gotten away Zemo leaned back in his chair and said" 'mmm' well then that's not very good for you then is it?"

Zemos' POV:I'm very well aware that you were not aware to kill Tony that was not the mission I wanted to test where your loyalty lied,now I know that your loyal,you know where your room is go to it settle in and we'll talk in the morning about further work for you.

Bucky's POV:I walked to my room and started to unpack my stuff,when I heard a knock at my door,I stood up and walked to the door to see who it was and it was Zemo I sighed and invited him my room and asked him what he wanted Zemo smirked and handed me a file and told me that I had 12 hours to complete the mission,I nodded my head and agreed grabbed my gun and left the compound,and went to and kill my target,when I opened up the file to see who the target was I was incomplete and utter shock when I saw Steve the one person in the world who cared for me when no one else did the person who saved me from my prison in Nazi Germany when I was being held and tortured in the 1940's he risked his life to come and save me,and now I was being tasked with killing my best friend.I didn't know how I was supposed to go through with this what if I just went to Shield and explained to them what happened maybe they would understand and let me come back and live and work with them,I doubt it though they think I'm the one who killed those people.

Steve;s POV:I was walking through the woods calling out Bucky's name with the other avengers,when I stumbled upon him he started shooting at us and I knew that I had to remain calm and let him know that we wasn't his enemy and that if he just came in peace then no harm would come to him,and that if he just came with us that we would explain everything that he just needed to trust me,but then he fired his gun and began to shoot at us again I knew that he would not come to us in peace and that we'd have to take him by force I had to think quick and when I made the order to attack him,it was the hardest order I had ever given in my life but I knew,that it was necessary in order to keep everyone safe and alive.

Bucky's POV:I was following my orders and began attacking my best friend and the next thing I know I'm being attacked by everyone and even though I was shooting at them I tried my best to defeat them all but there was 6 of them and only one of me,and the next thing I remember is feeling extreme pain in my head and then everything went black and I was falling to the ground.

Steve's POV:I was running through the halls of the hospital hoping to get to my friend who was severely injured do to my order and if he didn't make it through this alive I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself,I was sitting in the hospital one night when I woke up to beeping, I sat up sleepy and rubbed my eyes and started screaming for a doctor because Bucky was crashing I ran out of the room and ran down the halls of the hospital begging for help from anyone,but no one came,I was in tears I went back to the room where Bucky was and just held his hand and sobbed telling him that it was alright and that he could leave if he wanted to even though I didn't want to let him go,he took one last breath and the monitorer flatlined,I watched my best friend take his last breathe the person who believed in me when no one else did,and I had to let him go and that was the hardest part,when the door opened and a doctor came inside I almost hit the floor and began screaming,because I had ran up and down the hallways begging for help,and now they were coming to help me,after he took his last breath.


End file.
